Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power conversion devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to vehicle power conversion devices.
Description of Related Art
With notable features such as high efficiency, energy savings, low noise and zero emissions, electric vehicles have incomparable advantages in the aspects of energy savings and environmental protection. In recent years around the world, there has been significant progress of the core and key technologies for electric vehicles, such as batteries, motors, control systems and on board charger module (OBCM). Product safety, reliability and working life has also been enhanced, as well as better cost control for the product cost. Hybrid electric vehicles and pure electric vehicles are gradually approaching to a stage of practicality and small industrialization. Electric vehicles will be a strategic direction for the development of the automotive industry all over the world.
As one of the important components of electric vehicles, OBCM for electric vehicles are a kind of power conversion device. By connecting to an alternating current from a power grid through input wires, it generates a direct current of a high voltage through an output wires to charge the high voltage battery pack carried on a vehicle. In addition, it keeps the mutual communication in real time with the battery management system (BMS) through its own communication port. The enhancement of the overall performance and the cost control of the OBCM is one of the major factors constraining the production of electric vehicles in a massive scale. Meanwhile, the electric performance, the structural design and the level of heat management are key criteria to comprehensively evaluate and measure the performance of the OBCM.